Winx Club - Episode 526/Script
The End of Tritannus Intro/Recap Narrator: The final battle for the Infinite Ocean has begun as the Winx and their allies confront Tritannus and his mutants. Tritannus captured Aisha and absorbed her Sirenix powers to use to activate the Emperor's Throne but Bloom and Nereus, determined to save her and the Magic Dimension, will not let Tritannus get away. Scene: Infinite Ocean More coming soon... Scene: Outside of Andros Palace *Neptune and Ligea rise out of the water. Crowd cheers. Tressa: Mother! Father! *They hug. Tressa: I'm so happy! *Neptune and Ligea swim up to Teredor and Niobe. Teredor: Brother. Niobe: We rejoice that you have returned to us. *Neptune bows. Nereus, Bloom, Aisha, and Daphne rise out of the water with a weakened Tritannus. Teredor: Tritannus, you brought great evil to the Magic Dimension and all who live here. But through the efforts of many good people, you have been defeated. Neptune: And now, my son, you must be punished for what you have done. Nereus: Brother, do you have anything to say? Tritannus: Only that I'm sorry I didn't crush all of you when I had the chance. Ligea: Oh, Tritannus... Teredor: Tritannus, you leave us no choice. We banish you from the Magic Dimension. Neptune: You will pass through the Gate of Oblivion... *Tritannus gasps. Neptune: ...and never return. Scene: Underwater of Andros *Neptune's guards bring Tritannus to the Gate of Oblivion; the Winx and Daphne watch. Bloom: The Gate of Oblivion. Stella: Scary! Aisha: He totally earned it. *Tritannus resists a little, then enters the gate; it disappears. Bloom: Oh! *Bloom's Sirenix Box opens; her guardian comes out. Bloom: Guardian of Sirenix! Guardian: Dear Bloom, I am so proud of you. You have banished the deepest darkness, and greatly pleased destiny. What is your wish? Bloom looks at Aisha, who nods. Bloom: I wish to break the Sirenix curse, and end its legacy...forever. Guardian: Your wish, dear Bloom, is granted. *The Winx gasp. Daphne glows as her physical body is restored. Bloom gasps. Bloom: Daphne! Daphne: Bloom! *They swim up to each other and hold hands; they tear up and hug. Bloom: Oh, Daphne... Aisha: Woo-hoo! Scene: Andros Castle Neptune: From now on, we will not be divided between sea and land, but united as one family. Teredor: And with all the planets of the Magic Dimension. Neptune: Let there be peace for all of us! *Crowd cheers; fireworks go off. Bloom's families arrive with Daphne. Vanessa: Where's Bloom? And the Winx? Brandon: Where else? Sky: Onstage! Mike: But...there's no stage here. *A stage rises out of the water with the Winx band on it. Bloom: Hello, Andros! This concert is to thank everyone for all the support and help they've given us! * Crowd cheers. Bloom: And, I'd like to give a special thanks, and all my love, to my family! *Crowd cheers. Daphne: Best little sister in the known universe. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts